tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Filly Queen Chrysalis
The Filly Queen Chrysalis blog is an drawn ask blog run and drawn by Ryu Redwings. It focuses primarily on Queen Chrysalis' childhood and adolesence, the events that lead up to her becoming queen of the Changelings, and the occassional cute or funny gag comic. Story : While the blog has yet to form a coherent and traceable story, the elements of a beginning or maybe hints as to what might come have been seen in the updates. Thus far, Chrysalis' mother has been introduced, and where the Changelings currently live has been revealed. Chrysalis has stated a want to have sisters, and has so far been seen by herself except for the one occassion where she used the Royal Canterlot voice on a nearby worker Changeling. Her caretaker while her mother is away is Captain Tarrlok, one of the captain of the Changeling army. : The universe and time period of the story have been slowly being built as well, though more sparsely then Chrysalis' story through little details in the updates. The Hive, the Changelings' castle in the Badlands (a land outside of Equestria), has been introduced and resembles a green, glowing termit mound, suggesting that the Changelings behave more like termites or ants. However, there are drone males while the rest of the Changeling population (workers/soldiers and commanders) are female which suggest a more bee or wasp influence. Chrysalis has been seen drawing Nightmare Moon in one update, calling her "The Mare in the Moon," which suggests that the story is happening after Luna's banishment to the moon but before her return 1,000 years later as Nightmare Moon. The Changelings have also been banished from Equestria, though Chrysalis has only said that it happened a long time ago, and that it's a long story. No more details were given. : The current state of the Hive has revealed that the Badlands are in the middle of a very bad famine. In an update, Chrysalis illustrates how the Changelings harvest food, distribute it, and eat it. Along with this explanation though, she notes that the normal hunting parties haven't been coming back, and that something has made the ponies in Equestria very sad and consequently love is getting hard to find. Because of this, Queen Silverwing must go out and do the hunting on her own, thus explaining her absence from Chrysalis' life. Characters : Chrysalis : The main character of the blog. She seems a very happy and upbeat child, and enjoys hugs along with terrorizing the drones and workers of the Hive with small pranks. She puts her mother, Queen Silverwing, up on a pedastal, and seems to love her with all her heart. She is 103 years old, which suggests that like alicorns, she has an unlimited lifespan though a definite maturation rate. She really wants siblings, and seems alone for the most part. : Queen Silverwing : Chrysalis' mother. An albino Changeling, her colors are a white coat with gray hair, and pink-red eyes. Her wings are a silver color. She hasn't been seen interacting with Chrysalis at all. : Captain Tarrlok : Chrysalis' caretaker while her mother is off finding food for the Hive. She looks like a standard Changeling worker/soldier but wears the blue helmet of a captain. Her left ear is missing, though what happened to it has to be found out. Chrysalis states that she can be cranky due to the fact that she can't hear well because of her missing ear, and that it hurts her sometimes. Changeling Culture and History : In the same update that explains the current state of the Hive and the famine, Chrysalis explains how the Changelings collect and eat love. The queen first scouts out potential feeding grounds such as pony villages, and small towns. After the queen is sure it is safe, she sends feeding parties made up of female workers to mingle with the ponies, and collect love. The workers then return with the love they've collected, and give it to the queen. The queen then re-distributes the love amongst the hive. : With the arrival of Captain Tarrlok, it seems that the Changelings have a mainly female heirarchy with females leading the army, and making up the work force. Though it hasn't been seen yet, it can be assumed that any male Changelings are drones that serve the Queen, most likely as attendants and/or aid in the production of eggs and hatchlings. : :In a recent post the history of the changlings was reviled. The changelings were once a race of beautiful faerie ponies that lived in Flutter Valley in Equestira. One day, Discord came to the valley and fell in love with their queen, but the queen didn't return his feelings. So, Discord cursed the entire race of faerie ponies by robbing them of their beauty and turning them into monsters who could feel no love. The ponies begged the Royal Princesses to help them, but the princesses only saw heartless monsters and banished them to the badlands outside of Equestria. The queen vowed revenge and swore to return to Equestria and repay the princesses for their actions. Gallery : : VAT panel 2.png|Filly Chrysalis, the main character of the blog. Silverwing Update.png|Queen Silverwing, Chrysali's mother Royal Canterlot Voice Layers.png|Chrysalis using the ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE CastlePanelFiveL.png|The Hive, residence of the Changelings and located in the Badlands outside of Equestria CaptainTarrlokUpdateWIP.png|The first appearance of Captain Tarrlok. Category:Draw blog Category:Voiced Character Category:Ask blog